Hunger Above Hell
by Angeltsuki
Summary: The Anarchy Sisters are trapped with the lovely red skinned demons Scanty and Kneesocks. See what ensues. One Shot. -Writing Prompt-


Panty and Stocking groggily woke up and looked around lazily as they slowly realized they were not in their rooms they looked around again cautiously and their eyes widened before they narrowed at seeing the red skinned sisters Kneesocks and Scanty, who also narrowed their eyes upon seeing the fallen angel pair. Both the fallen sisters from heaven and sisters from hell glared accusingly at each other. None had any idea of where they were, why, or how long they had been there; let alone how they got there. Of course both set of sisters assumed either Corset or Garterbelt were behind it, respectively. Then again with how they were treated it was more than likely their own sent them on a mission they were not aware of until now and the Anarchy sisters were more than okay with blaming both Garterbelt and Corset, especially seeing as neither Chuck nor Fastener were anywhere to be seen.

It was then that a noise unexpectedly made an appearance from all four of the fallen's bellies that sounded suspiciously like small growling noises. Kneesocks squeaked softly in embarrassment as she and the others put a hand over their midsections and either rubbed or patted them.

"Ugggh geeze, I have no idea what time it is, but I'm starving! I'm on empty. Hey, Scanty, Kneesocks, what are you doing here? Sent by Corset to fuck with us? Well tell him later, I have to find something to eat before I deal with you. It's too fucking early! Let's go Stocking," Panty complained loudly, her hair sticking all which way directions, commonly known for not being a morning person, let alone a person with a good attitude upon waking up at any time in the day.

Stocking looked at her sister, rings under her eyes as she then looked over to the proper rule abiding sisters, "I feel a little light in my belly so I need to fill it… just want some cake and then I want to find a way out of here so I can sit down and watch TV it'll help me stop the hunger flies," she looked over and spoke to the red skinned sisters, "we can fight later. I'm not in the mood and as far as I know we're not on a mission and there's no ghost, so we have no business with you," easily dismissing the pair.

"Hmph, well as far as I know we don't have money for breakfast let alone another decent meal. As much as I loathe to admit it I am just as hungry as I too just woke up. Next to uncultured filth no less, but I woke up and I am hungry nonetheless and must fill my stomach as well," the proper speaking Scanty said, crossing her arms standing slightly defensively in front of her blushing sister Kneesocks, her eyes also bearing rings under them while her hair stood up an obvious bed head mess.

"Oh Scanty! I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now, I feel like there are hunger flutters in my belly; and my belly made such noises! Oh Scanty!" Kneesocks whined, her face a bright pink and her pony tail a complete mess and her glasses a little steamed up.

Scanty looked over at her sister and smiled devilishly despite the situation, "Oh Kneesocks, sister, you look positively adorable," she said as she slinked down over her sister in a way that could be considered _most_ improper, "Such a bright blush on such beautiful red skin!" Scanty then went on and snuggled her sister's bright pink face. Kneesocks proceeded to blush harder under her sister's attentions, even more embarrassed since they were in company of their rivals and tried to keep a professional relationship with them. However she made no attempt to push her sister away accepting her advances with no resistance as their enemies' backs were turned to them so their acts were not being put on for a show. It did not last long though, for which Kneesocks was grateful for the first time. No sooner did their bellies grumble and were they forced to rub them passively with little hopes to console their midsections.

"What the fuck? It's like my stomach is on par with my one of a kind pussy and feels empty! I'm so hungry it's like he does this on purpose. He didn't even leave Chuck with us, at least the green bastard could have gotten us a pizza," Panty whined with both of her hands on her flat tummy.

Stocking nodded her head in agreement, both of her hands on her soft shapely yet firm belly. "I'm so hungry I almost wish Chuck was here so I could kick him within an inch to death. The satisfaction might fill my empty belly and make it hurt a little less," she said glowering at nothing in particular with a dazed look in her face.

Kneesocks blushed harder and leaned in on her belly, as though trying to hide in herself from her hunger and embarrassment. "This hunger is so embarrassing! My stomach wants to swallow me up whole," she whines loudly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Scanty rolled over onto her back and grabbed her belly and threw her head back over exaggerating her stomach pain, although not by much having such a spoiled lifestyle, her hair flowing behind her. She groaned loudly, "Ooooh, sister! My stomach feels as though cherub angels have been shooting arrows from inside of me. I'm so hungry I am unsure how to handle this pain," she squeezed her eyes tight in a futile effort to make her stomach pains go away.

The anarchy sisters continued walking their bad moods quickly turning from sulky to angry, their faces starting to form identical frowns as their eyes narrowed and were glaring at nothing in particular. They could see that they were locked in what seemed like to be a cage or a large closet, whatever they were in there was no way out from the inside so they could only hope that someone opened up soon and sat down in defeat. It pissed the anarchy sisters off to no end to be aware that they were trapped with the no good rule abiding demons from hell that were bent on restricting them with _rules_ all the while causing a shit load of work for them.

Soon choruses of growls were heard erupting from all the neglected bellies in the room… or closet whichever it might be. The anarchy sisters took one hand and rubbed their tummies soothingly while Scanty rubbed her tummy with both hands and Kneesocks hunched over doing the same.

Panty then turned her glare onto Scanty who would receive and return her ire, "I'm pretty sure this was Corset's fault if not Garterbelt's… hopefully for your sakes that is soon and I'm not hungrier than before. My stomach sadly is empty and I have suffer being in the same room as _you_," her pose wasn't threatening since she was hurting from being hungry, but she was prepared for an attack anyways.

Scanty glared back at the blond who was scantily as dressed as the red demon was named for, "Well we do not know who had us locked in here. Be that as it may I happen to be hungrier if not emptier than you and your thick sister," taking a shot at Stocking's voluptuous figure.

Stocking sent a dark look in Scanty's direction since she had already dismissed them as a threat backhandedly announcing a temporary truce, "_Well_ _be that as it may_ I happen to be very hungry and very empty. Not that it's any of your business, but I have not had anything since this last night."

Kneesocks groaned, "I am so hungry it feels like cherubs are eating me from the inside out it's so empty I do not know if there is anything left. Sister I hope there are not real cherubs inside me!" the corners of her eyes gathering tears from fear and pain causing Scanty to lean over her sister in a worried fashion.

"Do not fear Kneesocks there are not tiny fat angels fluttering or devouring the inners of your belly, we would have known the moment we woke up if you had such purity inside of you," the red skinned sister smiled softly at her adorable sister her eyebrows still furrowed with worry showing her cute sister how much she cared about her.

Kneesocks looked up at her sister who's hair was out and flowing as per usual, looking beautiful as she always did showing suck concern on her face it was nearly heart wrenching, but very comforting, even if it was in front of the anarchy angel sisters. She was more than glad that they had announced their truce before anything had really started to happen as it made her feel a little safer especially with her sister by her side, silly sexual comments and all, even if it made her more than embarrassed it was still comforting. Her sister's concern was obvious and that in and of itself made her smile hopefully up at her sister, her worry was shining through her eyes and showing in her eyebrows, even while she smiled down at her hoping to ease her fears of tiny cherubs in her belly. Kneesocks looked through her glasses to see the reactions of the anarchy sisters while this action was taking place hoping they weren't amusing them as it was quite a private thing for her and hoped they were being a little respectful, what with their wild, brash, and crude ways.

No sooner than she had looked up did their stomachs howl their displeasure and were barely pacified with being rubbed and patted.

Kneesocks whined as her belly hurt once more, "I wish I did not start that diet the other day sister my stomach is not used to not being so full just yet. It feels so hollow and I am so hungry at this moment."

Scanty peered at her sister and grimaced, "All will be well soon dear sister. Do not fret since it is not just you, my belly also feels empty and I am just as hungry at this moment in time," she said trying to comfort her kind sister.

Panty bit her lip as she looked over feeling the tiniest bit of guilt at trying to start a fight to forget her own hunger, "Stocking I'm so hungry I could eat a cow and then go back and eat the horse. I'm so empty I think that they would barely fill me too!"

Stocking closed her eyes tight, "I know what you mean. I'm so hungry I could eat all the cake in the bakery and then I'd have to fill my stomach's void with more puddings to make sure it stayed down!"

Stocking frowned just thinking about it, imagining all the perfectly decorated cakes; some with pudding layers, others with fruit layers, those special little cupcakes that had tiny surprises in them, the beautiful cookies that were made with love and decorated with care, and tasted just as wonderful. The thought only made her hungrier even if in her mind's eye she could see it all so clearly, all the way down to the polished floor, the windows to the displays, the perfect lighting, the cute table sets, the stack of boxes in the background waiting to be used and the scale to weigh all of the delights in the pastry shop for those special pieces that were sold by the pound.

Panty noticed her dark haired sister's frown and was concerned because she knew her voluptuous sister ate more than her, always having a cake nearby or some sweet custard waiting to be eaten at the right time. She figured just like the ever rule abiding Kneesocks, Stocking was going to feel her hunger a bit sharper than her and Scanty. Stocking for eating more than her and Kneesocks for being at the beginning of a diet, which she had to admit was poor timing for her and had to be terrible. Just then their bellies cried their neglect and they all patted their midsections hoping to calm them down hoping it wouldn't be much longer.

Panty whined softly, "Man I'm so hungry, I'm so empty I wish that I wasn't, but I am… and we all have to be here together and starve until someone comes to let us out."

Scanty frowned at how correct the angel Panty sounded, "Hopefully someone will let us out soon, and if it is one of ours… we will let you out if they do not. I am hungry and my stomach feels like such a void already. I am sure we have not been here but for a few hours, dying by starvation is a terrible way to go… I would rather kill you myself," she added the last bit to try to keep the anarchy angels from thinking that they cared a tiny bit about their adversaries, even while she did.

Kneesocks was hunched over again but smiled at her sister's words pleased that they would let out the anarchy sisters should they be released by their side, "I'm so hungry the first thing I do when I get out is to have a healthy fruit smoothie and maybe a huge salad. I'm so empty but hungry enough that maybe the smoothie will fill me alone."

Stocking leaned her head forward, also pleased by Scanty's words, knowing that if the demon sisters got out, they would get out too, "I'm sure that as hungry as I am, if our side were to let us out, we will let you out as well… if only to return the favor and fill the hole that is developing in my belly."

All of them were looking anywhere but each other and smiled to themselves knowing that they would all get out together and even though they were enemies they were cared for in the typical fashion that enemies did, "hold your friends close, your enemies closer". While they fought each other they were only hoping to send each other to heaven or hell, never to really end each other's existence, and it was good to know that the other side (for both) had the same sentiments. Sadly they _were_ stuck in the situation of being starved in a cage with no walls and tiny vents that left no hope of escape, none of them would be able to fit in, let alone their heads. It was curious thought that the vents were western, old fashioned, on the floor and grandly designed, with less cheer than warranted it was just a comfort to know that they wouldn't die of starvation and suffocation. Their bellies once again announced their anger and discomfort at being ignored and were once again met with the pity belly rubs.

Scanty groaned softly while holding her belly, "I am most ravenous… my stomach feels as though it was an empty fish bowl," she said to no one in particular, feeling marginally better to just complain out loud.

Kneesocks whimpered, "My poor stomach is starving. My stomach is so empty it misses real food, like noodles," already wishing she was not on a diet, but knowing for sure that if were faced with food she would stick to it, as it was one of her _rules_.

Stocking puffed out some air hoping to relieve her belly a little, "I'm so hungry I would just eat Chuck if he were here at this point. My belly is so empty it's like Garterbelt's heart right now."

Panty chuckled softly at Stocking jabbing comment before muttering under her breath, "I'm dying of hunger. I think my stomach is trying to eat my other organs at this point… and chances are if I didn't need them I would hope that it would just to let up a little."

Soon Panty gave up sitting and opted for laying down, they were stuck here for who knew how long, they most she could do was be at least a take the tiniest bit of comfort she could get that wasn't from Stocking or the rule abiding demons. Soon though it seemed as though she set a precedent as the others were quick to follow her example and also laid down, it looked as though they were trying to form some sort of star. Kneesocks turned over to her side facing Scanty while the rest of them were laying on their backs and looking up, though Scanty stole glances at her sister to reassure herself that she was still conscious, fearing that Kneesocks would blackout from hunger. Thankfully though it was just that, a fear, one that would not come true, hungry as they may be it hadn't been that long that any of them might suffer real damages or face any health issues other than hunger. As they lay there they were comforted knowing that should anything happen they would be there together to make it through this terrible time of being starved for _whatever_ reason someone thought fit. Their stomachs growled loudly becoming angrier at being neglected still and were sadly once again met with only being pat or rubbed.

Kneesocks closed her eyes tightly and leaned in on herself, "Scanty I am so hungry, I am scared. What if the void in my belly is not filled? Will I die?"

Scanty also closed her eyes, but opened them to look at her poor sister, "No sister, I will not let that happen. I would rather you eat part of me before that happens. However I am also getting hungrier as time is passing. The hole in my belly is just getting bigger and bigger, much like yours. So no, you will not die and neither will I."

Panty was now beyond talking to the red skinned sisters and continued to look up at the ceiling of their prison, "I'm hungry only getting hungrier. I hope someone would fucking let us out soon my stomach is getting emptier and emptier," a look of hopelessness filling her eyes as she continued to stare at the ceiling almost blankly.

Stocking also continued to stare at the ceiling, "Maybe if we actually prayed for once instead of just assuming because we're angels we don't have to pray, we'll be our bellies will be filled with holiness that they talk so much about in the bible to fill out empty bellies. Sadly that won't work for them, so… why bother trying?" Stocking was also soon being overcome by hopelessness, even if her mind supplied possible solutions, but refusing to go through with them unless it worked for all four of the women there.

The anarchy sisters remained staring at the ceiling while the demon sisters looked at each other sadly, their eyes shining with concern and hope, the irony was not lost on them though. As they soon lay in a lull of silence, their hands moved near their sisters and were held, both looking and receiving comfort, soft smiles gracing their faces knowing they weren't going through this trial alone. Both sets of sisters from heaven and hell were going through a trying trial of going hungry and were trying to stay relaxed and had long since given up trying to attack each other knowing that it would take a lot of energy and only make them work up an appetite… which was pointless since they were hungry to begin with and had no food to take care of them after. It was a thought that had passed through all their minds and dismissed just as quickly as it had formed, despite Panty's attempts of an argument to distract her. Scanty has also considered the argument to distract her from hunger, only too eager to forget the pain in her belly, but her sister needed her more than she needed to forget. Their midsections chose that time to interrupt their silence announcing their displeasure through rumbling. Their bellies were met with understanding hands and small frowns as their hope dwindled just a little more.

Kneesocks gripped the hand that was in Scanty's just a little tighter before easing again, "Sister I am most hungry that I am not unsure of what to think. The void in my belly is so sure that there is almost no hope that it will be filled."

Scanty gazed at her sister through the corner of her eye and tried to smile as brightly as she could, "Kneesocks my sweet sister, there is nothing to fear. I am nearly just as hungry as your are and the pit in my stomach is getting deeper every moment that we are here, but I am sure we will eat our fill and the emptiness will be no more."

Panty quirked her eyebrow at Scanty's way of comforting her easily embarrassed sister Kneesocks before stealing a glance at Stocking, "I'm so fucking hungry I would eat cake if it was the only thing I could eat. My belly is so hollow it's a miracle I haven't disappeared in it yet," her voice was soft, just that above a whisper, but they all heard her.

Stocking looked back at her sister through the corner of her eye, "I think that would be a great way to ease my hunger, let alone yours. If anything we could share the cake and try to fill both of our empty bellies," earning a smile from her blond haired sister.

The fallen angels squeezed their hands reassuring each other that come what may they would take care of each other, the demon sisters doing the same unaware of each other. The peaceful quiet surrounded them once more and no one was in a hurry to fill it. They were all so hungry they knew that if they did much it would only make them hungrier faster and were more than okay just waiting until someone let them out so they had at least enough energy to get out to feed themselves. They continued to stare at the ceiling and even though they knew it would come, they were hoping it would come sooner than later, only able to wait but so long. They continued to lay in their positions looking much like the north star, which only seemed fitting, as it was the star that gave off hope and listened to wishes. Their stomachs lurched with gurgling sounds and sharp pains; the gurgling was echoed by their surrounding. They all rubbed their bellies in futile attempts to quiet the noise and stop the pain.

Panty grit her teeth, "It hurts more than before. It hurts so bad. I forgot hunger could feel like this. My belly is so empty this is starting to feel like forever, worse than when we're waiting in line to go see a movie," she smiled at her feeble attempts at trying to make a joke.

Stocking smiled slightly although it came out more to a grimace, "I know what you mean. It feels like my hunger is eating me alive, and that is only making the emptiness bigger."

Scanty also tried to smile at Panty's joke since she was actually a fan of the movies humans were so fond of, "It is understandable as the hunger is slowly taking over. My empty belly can only get so empty before… I do not know what will happen, but I am not sure I would like to see what that is."

Kneesocks was in agreement with her overly confident sister, "I too am starting to feel the sharp knives of hunger, the empty void that is in me is starting to feel like that of the depths of hell, but feeling much less like home," she closed her eyes tight hoping that should could see the pits of hell if only to feel just a little bit better about the whole situation; at least then she would be able to order someone to get her something to eat, more than happy to use her please's and thank you's.

They turned their eyes away from their siblings and once more turned their attentions to the ceiling, all except for Kneesocks who continued to lay on her side staring at her sister, who was just as hungry as she, and yet still beautiful in her pain. As long as Scanty continued to look beautiful and held her gorgeous atmosphere of confidence that always seemed to shine through, she could hope that they would be gotten soon, she just knew it; that thought alone had produced a brilliant blush of bright pink on her red face. Scanty could feel Kneesock's eyes on her and was glad that she could feel the warm blush radiating from her face, knowing that whatever she was doing, she was doing it right. It always warmed Scanty that she could always be Kneesock's rock even in times like these where she was going through the same trials and did not think of her any less. That alone made her very happy even if she did not have the energy to tease Kneesocks and embarrass her to her wit's end. Growling could be heard from their stomachs sounding a little louder than last time the sisters absentmindedly patted their bellies in a consoling manner, now becoming familiar with the action.

Kneesocks sighed wistfully, "I wish it were possible to leave right now, it would be a miracle if only to ease the hunger and eat even the tiniest bit right now, even though I want to be more than greedy. While I want to fill the black pit that has taken form in my stomach, I want to be able to walk away from this and forget it ever happened," she spoke softly looking at her sister longingly, imagining that the both of them were to be out and free within the next few moments to stop the pain.

Stocking hummed in agreement, "I think that is what we all want right now, is to go home and forget about this. Forget that I am beyond hungry. Forget the black hole that has taken residence in my belly. Forget that this kind of hunger exists…" she continued to stare at the ceiling, but the look in her eyes said that she wasn't really looking at the ceiling but imagining other things; like freedom and actually forgetting this place.

Scanty also hummed in agreement, "I know that is what wish for at this moment… right now. I wish that I was not so ravenous that I would eat nearly anything in a most uncouth and demeaning matter. I wish that there was not the feeling of a huge bottomless pit in the center of my belly. I wish that I would be able to forget this hunger… but I do not think we ever will. This hunger is too much and I do not wish it on anyone…"

Panty also agreed and was so far gone that she was no longer righteously angry anymore, "I wish the same things you guys are fucking wishing for. While I love to screw and I love a good long one, the only big long one I want right now is something like a hotdog. Just one thing to make it so I'm not so fucking hungry that I would still eat it even if it fell on the floor and got dirt on it. I fucking wish that it didn't feel like my stomach was eating itself which is only making a bigger hole while trying to fill the damn hole. It's a vicious cycle that I want to end as soon as possible… and as much as I want to forget this… as much as I want to forget this hunger like the rest of you… I also know that I never will. Not after a million years, and if I did… I'd consider myself so lucky, I'd kiss a devil," she smiled saucily to herself knowing that the demon sisters engaged in immoral activities, but… if she ever forgot what it was like to be this hungry, she would kiss them out of happiness that their trial was over and she could go on without being haunted by it ever again.

Panty's comment made Kneesock's face turn bright red and had Stocking looking at her with a small smile knowing what she meant, but Scanty smiled knowing that if they ever forgot, it would be the best thing and she would be more than happy to accept that kiss of knowing that the nightmare they were in was over and would not come back to haunt them, at least one of them, it would help just a little. Panty shifted over a little bit and held out her hand for Scanty to take, and the red skinned demon smiled and took the offered hand knowing that even though after this they would go back to fighting they would have this, and the moment that the blond fallen angel forgot this night terror she would forget about them being enemies for just a little bit once more and kiss her and help chip away what was left of the night terror that would haunt her for a very long time.

Kneesocks noticed the silent truce and trust of what would hopefully come and turned to lay on her back and slightly moved over and offered her hand to the dark haired fallen angel, which was gasped softly and returned the hope; while they might not kiss… there would definitely at least be a hug for them. The four of them lay there holding each other's hand while their hunger ate away at them looking forward to the day they would forget this emptiness and pain, it would happen one day…

Just then a door formed and cracked, causing all their attention to move to that area as their bellied roared their disappointment. They all let go of each other's hands and rubbed their bellies while never removing their eyes from the door.

They were soon graced with the sight of the door opening and a smiling Chuck and Fastener entered with a special meal for each of them; Fastener for once ignoring and not causing harm or malicious mischief to the fallen angels.

The all ate messily, getting sloppy, but licking it off themselves to avoid wasting any food. They were so happy they moaned in bliss at the food they were given and didn't question it any longer, all the while the hunger haunted them in the back of their minds now and would for a very long time.


End file.
